1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, more particular, to an electrical connector assembly that has means for preventing dust and dirt from entering into it.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to achieve power or signal transmission, various kinds of electrical connectors are generally used to connect internal components within electrical devices and connect an electrical device with other devices. However, in untidy condition, especially when electrical connectors are not fitted, dust and dirt may enter into the electrical connector to adversely effect against power or signal transmission.
At present, in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a shutter member is designed on a plug fitting section of a connector. U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2003/0077929 discloses a receptacle connector with a shutter member and a plug connector with a pair of responding guide pins of taper-shaped to open the shutter member. The guide pins provided in opposite ends of a plug fitting section of the plug connector enter through-holes of the receptacle connector to drive the shutter member to be opened. However, the guide pins not only guide the plug connector but also drive the shutter member and at last enter into the plug fitting section, therefore, the transverse width of the guide pins is smaller. That is to say, the change of angle by the shutter member being opened is smaller. As a result, time of connecting is longer.
Another electrical connector assembly with a shutter member is described in U.S. patent application Pub. No. 2002/0177336. Cams of the shutter member increase the transverse width, so the above problem is partly sloved. However, when the plug connector is connected to the receptacle connector, the guide pins can not well open the shutter member to cause the shutter member easily suffer from malfunction and destruction.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector assembly to overcome the above problems.